Yoren
, Flusslande |Todesepisode = "Was tot ist, kann niemals sterben" |Herkunft = |Fraktion = Nachtwache |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Francis Magee |Sprecher = Gudo Hoegel |Todesursache = Ermordet durch Amory Lorch }} Yoren ist ein Nebencharakter in der ersten und zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Francis Magee verkörpert und erscheint das erste Mal in der dritten Episode der ersten Staffel. Yoren war ein Anwerber für die Nachtwache. In der Serie Biographie Yoren war ein vereidigter Bruder der Nachtwache, in der er als Anwerber diente. Er war gezwungen, der Nachtwache beizutreten, nachdem er den Mörder seines Bruders mit einer Axt erschlagen hatte. Yoren hatte die Aufgabe, zur Anwerbung neuer Rekruten die Sieben Königslande zu bereisen, bei denen es sich um Freiwillige oder Kriminelle handelte, die sich für ein Leben an der Mauer entschieden, statt des Urteils durch Tod oder Verstümmelung. HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, Night's Watch - Yoren Dies brachte Yoren den Beinamen "Wanderkrähe" ein. Staffel 1 Yoren trifft auf Jon Schnee, Tyrion Lennister und Benjen Stark, die auf dem Weg Richtung Norden zur Mauer sind. Er kam beim Lager in Begleitung zweier Vergewaltigern an, einer von ihnen ist Rast. Auf der Schwarzen Festung freundet sich Tyrion mit Yoren an, der im Gegensatz zu den Meisten anderen Brüdern der Nachtwache einen Sinn für Humor hat. Yoren betrachtet Benjen Stark als einen engen Freund und sieht ihm nach, als dieser zu einer Erkundung jenseits der Mauer aufbricht. Yoren erklärt sich bereit, Tyrion auf dem Königsweg zurück nach Königsmund zu begleiten, um in den Kerkern der Stadt nach neuen Rekruten zu suchen. Er ist anwesend, als Tyrion von Lord Kommandant Mormont darum gebeten wird, seine Verbindungen zu nutzen, um der Nachtwache bessere Rekruten und Mittel zu verschaffen. Yoren und Tyrion erreichen Winterfell, wo Robb erklärt, dass jeder Mann der Nachtwache ein willkommener Gast sei, anders als Tyrion aus dem Hause Lennister. Robb ändert seine Meinung, als Bran von Tyrion die Pläne für einen neuen Sattel erhält, doch meint dieser, er würde ein Bordell bevorzugen. Auf dem Weg Richtung Süden erreichen beide das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, wo Yoren mit ansieht, wie Tyrion von Catelyn Stark in Gewahrsam genommen wird. Yoren reitet in aller Eile zum Roten Bergfried, wo er Eddard Stark und Arya vorfindet, von der er anfangs glaubt, es handle sich um einen Jungen. Arya wird von Jory Cassel aus dem Raum geführt und Yoren berichtet Eddard von den Handlungen seiner Frau, ehe diese öffentlich werden. Als Hand des Königs erlaubt er Yoren, nach geeigneten Rekruten in den Kerkern der Stadt zu suchen. Später wird Eddard wegen Hochverrats verhaftet, da er die Legitimation von König Joffrey Baratheon anzweifelt. Er wird zur Großen Septe von Baelor gebracht, wo er verurteilt werden soll, was Arya aus der Menschenmenge beobachtet. Um ihren Vater besser sehen zu können, klettert sie auf den Sockel von Baelors Statue. Eddard erblickt sie und kann durch eine Kopfbewegung den ebenfalls anwesenden Yoren auf Arya aufmerksam machen. Zuletzt spricht er das Wort "Baelor" aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Yoren sie erkennen und beschützen würde. Trotz eines Geständnisses, wird Eddard auf Befehl von König Joffrey hingerichtet. Yoren packt Arya, als diese versucht, zu ihrem Vater zu stürmen. Sie hat sich einen Weg durch die Menge gekämpft und will ihr Schwert ziehen, aber Yoren nimmt sie, hält ihre Ohren zu und blockiert ihre Sicht, damit sie nicht Zeuge der Enthauptung wird. Sie verlassen gemeinsam den Platz und er schneidet daraufhin Aryas Haare ab, damit sie wie ein Junge aussieht. Er beabsichtigt sie, in den Norden nach Winterfell in Sicherheit zu bringen und versteckt sie dafür unter einer Gruppe von 200 Rekruten der Nachtwache. Er macht ihr klar, dass sie nun den Namen des Waisenjungen Arry trage, da sich niemand um Waisen kümmere oder diesen Fragen stellt. Außerdem warnt Yoren sie davor, einem Rekruten zu vertrauen, da er sie für eine Belohnung verraten oder vergewaltigen könnte. Staffel 2 Yoren bringt die Rekruten entlang dem Königsweg in die Flusslande. Er warnt sein Gefolge davor, sich den drei Gefangenen im Käfig zu nähern. Sie werden von zwei Goldröcken eingeholt, die Yoren danach fragen, ob er das Kommando über die Gruppe hat. Yoren ignoriert die Frage und meint, dass sie weit von Zuhause entfernt seien. Er überquert eine Holzbrücke, um sich ihnen zu stellen. Einer der Goldröcke erinnert Yoren daran, dass er seine Frage nicht beantwortet habe und dieser erklärt, dass er ohne Manieren gefragt wurde und deshalb keine Antwort gab. Daraufhin überreicht er Yoren einen königlichen Haftbefehl, der für eine der "Kanalratten" ausgestellt ist, die Yoren folgen. Yoren sagte ihm, dass es sich dabei um Rekruten der Nachtwache handle und sie deshalb außerhalb der Befugnis von Königen und Königinnen ttehen. Der Goldrock will sein Schwert ziehen, doch Yoren ist schneller und hält ihm ein Messer an die Schlagader seines Oberschenkels. Er merkt an, dass sich viele Sorgen um ihre Kehle machen, dabei aber die Regionen weiter unten vergessen. Yoren führt weiter aus, dass er sein Messer gerade erst geschärft habe und warnt ihn, dass niemand ihn hier draußen retten könnte, wenn er die Schlagader durchtrennt. Er nimmt das Schwert an sich und meint, dass guter Stahl immer an der Mauer benötigt wird. Er stellt die beiden Goldröcke vor die Wahl, hier, an dieser unbedeutenden Wegscheide zu sterben, oder nach Königsmund zurückzukehren und ihren Herren zu berichten, dass sie nicht fanden, wonach sie suchten. Trotzdem ruft der Goldrock, dass sie einen Jungen namens Gendry wollen, dessen Helm die Form eines Stieres hat. Er verspricht eine hohe Belohnung für seine Auslieferung und Yoren, dass sie mit mehr Männern seinen Kopf holen werden; gemeinsam mit dem des Bastardjungen. Arya säubert ihr Schwert Nadel, während die anderen Rekruten schlafen. Yoren gesellt sich zu ihr und sie fragt ihn, wie er schlafen kann, wegen den schrecklichen Dingen, die er erlebt hat. Yoren meint, dass Arya die Hinrichtung ihres Vaters nicht gesehen hat, weil er dafür sorgte. Sie kann jedoch nicht vergessen wie Joffrey, Cersei und Sansa daneben standen und zusahen. Yoren erzählt ihr von dem Mord an seinem Bruder, durch einen Jungen namens Willem. Er wollte Rache und dachte ständig darüber nach, was soweit ging, dass er jedes Mal vor dem Schlafen den Namen des Mörders aussprach. Als er Willem wieder begegnete, tötete ihn Yoren mit einer Axt, nahm sein Pferd und ritt damit zur Mauer, um der Nachtwache beizutreten und der Strafverfolgung zu entgehen. Er drängt Arya dazu, etwas zu schlafen, doch werden sie durch das Geräusch von Hörnern aufgeschreckt. Yoren weckt das schlafende Gefolge zum Kampf. Zuletzt warnt er Arya und Gendry außer Sichtweite zu bleiben und in den Norden zu fliehen, falls sie den Kampf verlieren. Lommy nimmt Gendrys Helm an sich. Während des Kampfes, stolpert ein Mann und reißt eine Fackel herunter, wodurch ein Feuer nahe des Käfigs der Verbrecher entflammt. Sie werden von Ser Amory Lorch in Empfang genommen, einem Gefolgsmann der Lennisters, der eine gutausgebildete Einheit anführt. Lorch verweist auf die Goldröcke, die bei ihm waren und sagt, dass sie wegen Gendry gekommen seien. Lorch befiehlt Yoren und seinen Rekruten die Waffen niederzulegen. Yoren bleibt trotzig, woraufhin Lorch anweist ihn niederzuschießen. Er wird an der Schulter getroffen und tötet den Schützen, ehe dieser nachladen kann. Er kämpft allein, erschlägt weitere Feinde, bevor er überwältigt wird. Lorch tötet Yoren selbst, indem er ihm sein Schwert in den Nacken stößt. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Yoren ein vereidigter Bruder der Nachtwache. Ein Anwerber oder "Wanderkrähe", der die Sieben Königslande bereiste und für das Sammeln von Rekruten und Gefangenen, welche das Schwarz anlegen wollen, verantwortlich war. Er begleitete sie für die Ausbildung bis zur Schwarzen Festung. Charakter & Erscheinung Yoren wird als gebeugt und finster beschrieben, mit einer verdrehten Schulter. Seine groben und hässlichen Gesichtszüge sind hinter einem dicken, schwarzen und verfilzten Bart verborgen. Er ist verlaust und stinkt, trägt zerfetzte Kleidungsstücke, deren Farbe längst zu einem Grau verblast ist. Yoren ist hart und grimmig, mit wenig Geduld für Narren. Er ist keine sehr raffinierte Person, doch dafür loyal und vertrauenswürdig. Yorens Manieren sind schroff und er nimmt kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Allerdings glaubt er an die Ideale der Nachtwache und bedauerte die Tatsache, dass ihre Aufgabe nicht mehr mit dem gleichen Respekt wie früher wahrgenommen wird. Er kaut häufig Bitterblatt und hat die Angewohnheit, den Saft auszuspucken, wenn er die Verachtung über etwas ausdrücken will. Biographie Yoren erlitt eine Schulterverletzung, die es ihm unmöglich machte weiter zu kämpfen. Deshalb verbrachte er die letzten dreißig Jahre damit, die Sieben Königslande zu bereisen und für die Nachtwache zu rekrutieren. In all dieser Zeit verlor er nur drei Rekruten. Seine Reisen brachten ihn häufig nach Winterfell, weshalb er die Mitglieder des Hauses Stark kennt und eine gewisse Loyalität zu ihnen hat. A Game of Thrones An einer hölzernem Fort am Rande des Wolfswald, begegnet Yoren dem Gefolge von Benjen Stark, das unterwegs Richtung Norden zur Mauer war, gemeinsam mit Tyrion Lennister und Jon Schnee. Er hat zwei junge Vergewaltiger für die Nachtwache bei sich, die er bei den Fingern rekrutierte. Yorens zerlumptes Äußeres und sein Benehmen waren für Jon ein böses Erwachen, denn er hatte gedacht, dass nur edle Männer wie sein Onkel Benjen zur Nachtwache gehören würden. Yoren begibt sich mit Tyrion in den Süden, der ebenfalls die Mauer verlässt. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont bestand darauf, dass Tyrion von weiteren Brüdern bis nach Winterfell begleitet wird, denn Yoren war nur ein Mann und der Königsweg konnte im Norden gefährlich sein. Yoren erreichte Winterfell mit einem Trupp von vier Nachtwächtern und Tyrion, letzteren bereitete Robb Stark einen kühlen Empfang. Yoren ist anwesend, als Tyrion einen Plan zum Bau eines Sattels präsentierte, der dem gelähmten Bran Stark das Reiten ermöglichen sollte. Yoren ist einer der älteren Brüder der Nachtwache, die zum Abendessen mit Robb und Maester Luwin zusammen sitzen. Auf die Frage nach Jon Schnee, zuckte er nur und nannte ihm "Ser Alliser's bane". Als der Name Benjen fällt, überbringt Yoren die schlimme Nachricht über dessen Verschwinden und wies daraufhin, dass er vermutlich tot sei, wodurch er Bran verärgerte. Allerdings ist er nicht beeindruckt, als Bran die Stimme gegen ihn erhebt und darauf besteht, dass Benjen nicht tot sei: "Whatever you say, m'lord". Er meinte nur, dass auch gute Männer aus den Wäldern jenseits der Mauer nie wiederkehrten. Nach der Festnahme von Tyrion durch Catelyn Stark im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, begibt sich Yoren nach Königsmund um Lord Eddard Stark zu informieren, was vorgefallen ist. Yoren bleibt in der Stadt, um mehr Rekruten zu sammeln. An einem gewissen Zeitpunkt wurde Yoren von einem Mann angesprochen, der ihm etwas Gold dafür bot, wenn er einen Jungen (später als Gendry offenbart) mit an die Mauer nehmen würde, sowie Eddard nach seinem Geständnis, wozu Yoren bereit war. Yoren ist bei der Großen Septe von Bealor, wo Eddard für sein Geständnis nicht an die Mauer verbannt, sondern hingerichtet wurde. Yoren erkennt Arya Stark inmitten der Menschenmenge, ergreift sie nach der Enthauptung ihres Vaters und nennt sie "Junge", während er sie fortbringt. A Clash of Kings Arya wird von Yoren aufgegriffen und in eine Gasse nahe der Großen Septe von Baelor gezerrt, wo er ein Messer zieht, was sie glauben lässt, dass er sie töten will. Allerdings verwendet er die Waffe, um ihr die Haare bis zu den Stoppeln abzuschneiden. Yoren erklärt ihr, dass er sie mit den Rekruten für die Mauer bis nach Winterfell bringt. Auf dem Weg dorthin soll sie sich als Waisenjunge Arry ausgeben. Er weist sie an, dieses Geheimnis für sich zu behalten und den Kontakt mit anderen der Gruppe zu vermeiden, da diese gefährlich seien. Yoren fährt fort, sie als "Junge" zu bezeichnen, immer mit einer kleinen Betonung, um sie daran zu erinnern, wie wichtig es ist, ihre Tarnung aufrechtzuerhalten. Yorens Gruppe besteht aus etwa dreißig Personen. Viele von ihnen sind Waisenknaben (einschließlich Gendry, Heiße Pastete, Lommy Grünhand und Tarber), der jüngste von ihnen ist nur zwei Jahre älter als Arry. Er sammelte einige von ihnen in den Straßen von Königsmund auf, versprach ihnen Essen und Schuhe; die Restlichen stammten aus den Kerkern des Roten Bergfrieds, was von Eddard Stark als Hand des Königs gestattet wurde. Yoren wählte einige erwachsene Verbrecher aus (einschließlich Koss, Kurz, Gerren und Dobber), die gefährlichsten von ihnen waren jedoch Jaqen H'ghar, Rorge und Beißer. Er fand diese drei in den schwarzen Zellen und entschied, sie in Ketten mit einem Wagen zu transportieren, wahrscheinlich aus Angst vor ihnen. Es gibt auch ein paar erwachsene Rekruten (einschließlich Praed, Cutjack, Woth, Reysen und Qyle). Darüber hinaus führt er fünf Waggons mit Nachschub, sowie zwei Renner und ein paar Esel für die Jungen mit sich. Die Gruppe verlässt die Stadt unbehelligt, als Yoren einen der Lennister-Wachmänner beim Namen ruft. Auf dem Königsweg Richtung Norden, wurde Arry von Yoren davon abgehalten, weiter mit ihrem Holzschwert auf Heiße Pastete einzuschlagen, weil dieser sich mehrmals über sie lustig gemacht hatte und sie versuchte Nadel zu greifen. Yoren erklärte, dass eine Wiederholung für jeden Rekruten schwere Konsequenzen nach sich zieht. Er ließ Arya aus der Gruppe treten, um sie zu bestrafen und schlug ihr mit einem Stock drei Mal hart auf den nackten Hintern, doch gab er ihr danach auch Bitterblatt, was den Schmerz linderte. Yoren sagte ihr, dass das Verletzen von anderen Menschen ihren Vater nicht zurückbringt. Er verriet ihr, dass Lord Eddard der Nachtwache beitreten sollte, doch etwas schief gelaufen sei, was in Arya den Verdacht weckte, dass König Joffrey Baratheon persönlich verantwortlich für den Tod ihres Vaters war. Die Gruppe wird zunehmend mit den Auswirkungen des Krieges konfrontiert: Flüchtlinge, viele von ihnen bewaffnet, ziehen in den Süden; frisch ausgehobene Gräber am Straßenrand; Warnungen, dass sie in die falsche Richtung gehen, dass ihr Tross geplündert wird und dass Banden die Flusslande terrorisieren. Eine der Rekruten, Praed, stirbt, was ihm zum vierten Verlust in der dreißigjährigen Geschichte von Yoren macht. Er nahm jedoch wenig Notiz davon, da er zunächst darauf bestand, dass die Nachtwache keine Rolle in Kriegen übernimmt und seine Gefolge deshalb sicher sei. In einem Gasthaus an dem Königsweg, wurde Arry von Yoren davor bewahrt, ihre nördliche Identität zu enthüllen, als sie über Wölfe diskutierte und eine Gruppe Goldröcke eintrat. Diese haben einen Haftbefehl für Gendry, unterzeichnet von der Königin-Regentin Cersei Lennister, und verlangen, dass er ihnen übergeben wird. Yoren weigerte sich und weist daraufhin, dass Gesetzte die Mitglieder der Nachtwache schützen. Die Goldröcke waren unbeeindruckt und wollten Gewalt einzusetzen, doch durch eine Mischung aus Drohung und Betrug, gelang es Yoren, sie zum Abzug zu bewegen, auch wenn sie erklärten, dass sie zurückkehren. Er gab Arry und Gendry zwei Renner und riet ihnen, so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen, falls die Goldröcke wieder auftauchen. Um den Königsweg zu meiden, marschierte die Gruppe west- und nordwärts in die Richtung von Götterauge, den Yoren am westlichen Ufer passieren will. Sie kommen auf den kleineren Straßen nur langsam voran, wodurch der Proviant langsam ausgeht und Yoren Anweisung gibt, nach Nahrung zu suchen, insbesondere durch Koss und Kurz. Die Feindseligkeit, mit der die Fieldhands at Briarwhite ihnen begegnen, die sie für mögliche Plünderer halten, machen Yoren zunehmend verbittert darüber, wie respektlos Mitglieder der Nachtwache gegenwärtig behandelt werden. Sie erreichen ein Dorf, das nieder gebrannt wurde und indem einige Menschen starben. Yoren durchsucht das Haupthaus und nahm zwei Überlebende auf, eine Frau, deren Arm ab dem Ellbogen abgeschnitten wurde und ein Mädchen, weniger als zwei Jahre alt, doch die Frau stirbt bereits innerhalb weniger Stunden. Danach spricht er mit Arry und räumt ein, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war, die Waisen aus der sicheren Stadt zu führen, oder nicht zumindest, in dieser schwierigen Zeit, ein Schiff zu nehmen. Die Gruppe erreichte die östliche Seite des Flusses, der im Süden von Götterauge verläuft. Da sie keine Möglichkeit haben, den Fluss mit ihren Karren zu überqueren, um wie vorgesehen die Westseite von Götterauge zu erreichen, entscheidet Yoren, dass es die beste Lösung sei, wenn sie ein Boot in einer namenlosen Stadt am südlichen Ufer des Sees mieten, um damit nach Harrentown zu reißen, von aus sie weitermarschieren oder Unterschlupf bei Lady Shella Whent auf Harrenhal suchen (von dem Yoren aber nicht wusste, dass es sich bereits unter Kontrolle der Lennisters befand). Allerdings, als sie die Stadt erreichen, ist diese menschenleer und es können keine Boote gefunden werden. Yoren, zunehmend besorgt, wegen der wachsenden Bedrohung des Krieges, beschließt, die Nacht im verlassenen Fort der Stadt zu verbringen, um darüber nachzudenken, wie man die See überqueren kann. Während der Nacht erreicht die Stadt ein Trupp angeführt von Ser Amory Lorch, eine Einheit der Lennister-Kampagne in den Flusslanden, und begannen damit sie niederzubrennen. Sie drangen zur Befestigung vor und Lorch fordert Yoren auf, im Namen von König Joffrey, die Tore zu öffnen. Nach einer Diskussion, in deren Verlauf Yoren erneut darauf besteht, dass die Nachtwache keinerlei Rolle im Krieg übernimmt und sich weigert, befiehlt Lorch seinen Männern das Fort zu stürmen und alle im Inneren zu töten. Sie begannen den Angriff und ein Speer wurde in Yorens Richtung gestoßen, doch traf und tötete dieser stattdessen Woth. Yoren organisierte die Verteidigung der Wälle. Während des anschließenden Kampfes, tötete er den Mann, mit dem er die erste Auseinandersetzung in dieser Nacht hatte. Als er erkennt, dass die Angreifer gesiegt hatten, packt er Arry und schreit sie an, nennt sie weiterhin "Junge" und verlangt, dass sie und Gendry so viele Jungen wie möglich retten sollen, indem sie einen Fluchttunnel nutzen, den sie zuvor entdeckt hatten. Dann läuft Yoren los, um die Aufmerksamkeit mehrere Feinde auf sich zu ziehen. Es ist das letzte Mal, dass Arry Yoren sieht, bevor sie und einige anderen durch den Tunnel entkommen. Arry und Gendry kehren am nächsten Abend zurück, nachdem Lorch und seine Männer gegangen waren, weil Arry noch hoffte, dass sie Yoren lebendig vorfinden. Allerdings, waren alle getötet worden. Sie fanden Yorens Körper, deren Schädel mit einer Axt gespalten wurde und der von vier toten Feinden umgeben war. Sie begruben ihn und Arry bestand darauf, die Körper der anderen zurückzulassen, dass sie keine Zeit hatten alle zu begraben. Wieder in Königsmund, wird Tyrion Lennister von Bronn berichtet, dass ein Bruder der Nachtwache von der Mauer angekommen sei. Tyrion hofft, dass es sich dabei um Yoren handelt, doch ist er enttäuscht, als er herausfindet, dass es Ser Allisar Thorn ist. Yorens Mörder, Ser Amory, wird schließlich von Roose Bolton festgesetzt, als er vom Verrat an dem Haus Lennister überzeugt und Kontrolle über die Burg erlangt. Nach dem Fall von Harrenhal, wird Lorch zur Unterhaltung von Bolton, Hoat und der Tapferen Kameraden an einen Bären verfüttert. Arya Stark ist ebenfalls beim Tod von Lorch anwesend und stellt zufrieden fest, dass der Bär, der Lorch tötet "is a big black bear, just like Yoren". Yorens letzte Krähen Dies sind die letzten Rekruten, die Yoren versuchte zur Mauer zu bringen, mit ihrem Status und ihrem Verbleib: * Praed -- Rekrut -- starb eines natürlichen Todes auf dem Königsweg * Haujock -- Rekrut -- überlebte den Angriff auf die Stadt am Götterauge * Woth -- Rekrut -- starb beim Angriff am Götterauge * Reysen -- Rekrut -- Unbekannt, möglicherweise gestorben beim Angriff am Götterauge * Qyle -- Rekrut -- starb beim Angriff am Götterauge * Koss -- Krimineller -- starb beim Angriff am Götterauge * Gerren -- Krimineller -- Unbekannt, doch möglicherweise gestorben beim Angriff am Götterauge * Dobber -- Krimineller -- starb beim Angriff am Götterauge * Kurz -- Krimineller -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge mit einer Wunde, später gestorben an einer Infektion * Rorge -- Krimineller -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge, getötet im folgenden Jahr durch Brienne von Tarth beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg * Beißer -- Krimineller -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge, getötet im folgenden Jahr durch Gendry beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg * Jaqen H'ghar -- Krimineller -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge * Lommy Greenhands -- Waise -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge, später von Raff der Liebling getötet, weil eine Wunde behinderte * Gendry -- Waise -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge * Tarber -- Waise -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge * Heiße Pastete -- Waise -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge * Arry -- "Waise" -- überlebte den Angriff am Götterauge * Murch -- Status unbekannt -- Verbleib unbekannt, möglicherweise gestorben beim Angriff am Götterauge * Urreg -- Status unbekannt -- Verbleib unbekannt, möglicherweise gestorben beim Angriff am Götterauge Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Yoren es:Yoren fr:Yoren ru:Йорен zh:尤伦 Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft) Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Rekrutierer Kategorie:Status: Verstorben